


Flour

by patient_blossoms



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, post hook-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patient_blossoms/pseuds/patient_blossoms
Summary: Brief disappointment, a mess, and the promise of a new day





	Flour

Sunlight streamed through the window, falling gently on Steve’s face. He opened his eyes, lazily basking in the warmth of another day. He rolled over and stretched luxuriously, relishing yesterday’s muscle soreness. He had finally worked up the nerve to talk to that cute guy from the gym in between reps. Bucky. They had gotten dinner together and come back to Steve’s place and then… Steve smiled. It had been quite a night. Neither of them had wanted it to end. So why had Bucky left?

Steve frowned at the empty pillow beside him, disappointed. Last night had been fun. They had both fallen asleep satisfied and Steve had woken up hoping that there was more. He sighed, quietly chastising himself for thinking there would be anything else. _It was just a hookup_ , he told himself. _People sneak out all the time_.

Steve pulled back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He got up and trudged to the bathroom. _Pull it together, you’ll see him again. Maybe he had plans._ Steve tried to reassure himself. It was a Saturday, and he wasn’t going to waste it by moping all day. He splashed water on his face as he went through the mental list of things he needed to do. Or, he tried to. The only thing he could come up with was laundry and that wasn’t very fun. He dried his face off and tossed the towel aside, still trying to come up with things to do. He wandered back into the bedroom, frowning.

A crashing noise from the kitchen pulled Steve from his thoughts. He quickly pulled on some pants and opened the bedroom door quietly. He snuck down the hall to the kitchen and rounded the corner, ready to fight the intruder. To his surprise, Steve found Bucky swearing quietly and covered head to toe in flour. When Bucky saw him, he stopped swearing and instead looked embarrassed. “Uh, good morning?” he said.

Steve stopped and looked around the kitchen. Flour covered almost every surface. The floor, the counters, some had even hit the ceiling. The small kitchen was a mess. “Hi,” Steve said. “Um… what happened?”

“Pancakes,” Bucky sighed. “I was trying to make pancakes but I dropped the pan and knocked the flour off the counter and it went fwoomp!” Bucky threw his hands in the air in a way that vaguely suggested a mushroom cloud.

Steve stared at him. “Fwoomp?” he asked.

Bucky nodded. “Fwoomp!” he said, gesturing again. Steve looked at the mess of flour and then back to Bucky. Bucky’s hair was still sticking up strangely from sleep and now the deep brown locks were dusted white. It was quite a look. Steve couldn’t contain himself anymore and burst out laughing.

Bucky looked hurt. He halfheartedly tried to dust himself off but quickly stopped when he realized he was making it worse.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, sobering quickly. “I thought you had already left and I didn’t expect you to be trying to make breakfast. You just caught me by surprise. It was a nice gesture though.”

Bucky looked surprised. “You thought I’d left already? Was I supposed to just get up and go? Sorry if I’m intruding I just don’t do this often and I-”

Steve cut him off. “No, it’s fine, I wanted you to stay. I was actually pretty disappointed when I thought you’d left. I-” Steve stopped himself. “Please stay. I like you. You can clean yourself up and we can go get pancakes somewhere if you want.”

“But the kitchen-” Bucky started.

Steve shook his head. “Leave it, I’ll get it in a bit. I was looking for something to do later anyways.”

Bucky’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I’ve got an idea for something we can do later.”

Steve smiled. “Me too. Shower first though; flour tends to get-”

“Everywhere.” Bucky finished with a smile as he closed the gap between himself and Steve. He snaked a floured arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Steve pulled himself even closer, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair before trailing his hands down his back. He started to kiss Bucky’s stubbly jawline before realizing it tasted like flour. Steve pulled back, grimacing. Bucky laughed. “Alright, point taken.” He kissed Steve one more time before pulling back and laughing again.

Steve glanced down at himself and realized he was now floured too. He sighed and padded back down the hall towards his bedroom. Bucky poked his head into the hall. “Where are you going?” he called.

Steve paused by his doorway. “I’m going to take a shower. I can’t go anywhere like this.”

Bucky pretended to pout. “I thought I was taking a shower.”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “I thought so too. Are you coming or not?”

Bucky grinned and pulled off his shirt as he followed him into the bedroom. “I hope so.”


End file.
